


Maybe So.

by mondragons



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, TLC, Tender - Freeform, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondragons/pseuds/mondragons
Summary: Being an internationally renowned hip-hop star can be hard; especially when nobody knows you're gay.DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.





	Maybe So.

**Author's Note:**

> for finn (@chungle), my dearest love, the kanye west of my heart.

"Ya gonna bone?'

The question hung awkwardly in the air for a moment as Jay-Z tried to register what the paparazzo had said to him. It seemed an odd question, but with the heat and the claustrophobic madness of the area backstage, he parted his lips and panted out, "Uh..."

His wife cut in, "Yes."  
Jay was overcome with relief. He may not have been romantically attracted to her, but man, she sure was his partner in crime.

The two of them sweating and worn out kept their heads down as they were moved through the crowd by their bodyguards. Into the tour bus piled Beyoncé, Jay Z, all their bodyguards and managers and drivers and set up crew, and they started out for Tribeca.

\-----

In the Hollywood hip-hop scene, for as long as anybody could remember, being gay was a terrible mark on your character. Nobody knew this better than Beyoncé and Jay-Z, who both happened to run into each other at a gay club far on the east side of L.A. in 2002. In their moment of recognition, they were immediately comforted by the presence of another like them. As they grew to be closer friends over the years, they made a pact against the straights of society: they would beard for each other in order to protect themselves and each other.

This was mostly fine, as to pursue members of the same gender would surely be the downfall of their careers, and so they lived happily as friends.

Of course, this arrangement was not without it's issues.

\-----

In Alphabet City, deep within the East Village of N.Y.C., 2016, Kanye West stood in the doorway to a dimly lit, but incredibly loud gay bar. He knew who was inside: the glorious queen of the gays, Beyoncé, and her incredibly handsome (though Kanye'd never admit it in a million years) husband. He'd never admit it because he too, knew how dangerous it would be and how quickly a fact like that might destroy his lucrative career of pretending to be a straight misogynist. Nevertheless, he stepped forward, and entered.

\-----

The night had gone well for Kanye, as he had befriended _AMERICA'S "IT" COUPLE_ , and now sat against the shallow end of the pool in Cyndi Lauper's lush New York backyard, watching the water run off Jay-Z absolutely outstanding abs. The man was shredded. Kanye looked away as Jay-Z turned around to climb out of the pool.

At that moment, the weight of the water as Jay-Z ascended the stairs, slowly and gently tugged off Jay's swim trunks. Jay struggled to get them back up, but his reckless wiggling drew the eyes of Kanye, who saw, there, on his left ass cheek, a small golden shape. It looked to be a record, but it was framed, and the color of pale honey. Kanye recognized it immediately. It was the same shape he'd seen in the mirror everyday since he turned sixteen. (He loved to check out his ass before showers).

"J-Jay..." he choked out, but blanched as he remembered Beyoncé, Jay-Z's literal and actual wife, stood not three yards behind him.

“Oh my god. Jay. That water fucked you up, huh?” said Beyoncé.  
She and her husband shared a good laugh, and Kanye felt a twinge of pain, understanding that they looked so in love, and he couldn’t bear to rip them apart.

——

This experience haunted Kanye for many days after, the image burned onto Jay-Z flank swirling around his mind. He was glad no one could read minds because all they’d ever see was his crush’s ass.

Eventually, the pain became unbearable and he picked up his phone.  
He called Cyndi, who called Madonna, who called Sufjan, who called Taylor, who called Rihanna, who called Nicki, who called Beyoncé, who brought Jay-Z to the phone.

“Jay. I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I have your soul mark. I didn’t want to tell you, I know you’re happily married, but it hurts so bad to know you love somebody and not be able to tell them. I’m sorry.”

“You have... my soul mark?”

“A golden framed record.”

“Wow... we have to get together sometime! Go on a date!”

“Aren’t you married?”

“Maybe so, but let me explain...”

——

The wedding was lavish, and the rings had records engraved into them.


End file.
